Laundry baskets and hampers are available in multiple shapes (e.g., round, oval, rectangular), sizes and materials (e.g., plastic, wicker, rubber, cloth). Plastic laundry baskets and hampers are popular because they can handle damp or wet clothing and are easy to clean. Unlike wicker or cloth baskets or hampers, however, plastic baskets and hampers do not allow ambient air to freely circulate through the contents. As a result, plastic baskets and hampers are likely to harbor unpleasant odors, and are prone to mold and mildew.
To address this issue, some plastic laundry baskets and hampers include holes or openings for air flow, typically in the sides or the top of the basket. In some cases, holes or openings are included in the bottom of the basket. However, when the basket or hamper is placed on a floor or table, these openings in the bottom of the basket are blocked, restricting air circulation. There is a need in the art for a laundry basket or hamper with improved ventilation capabilities.